


What Is Owed

by DustinMcDreamy



Series: What Is Owed [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Simon, Dominance, Eventual Consensual Enthusiam, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, M/M, Making Love, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Raunchy Smut to Fluffy Smut, Rimming, Romance, Sexual Coercion, Top Raphael, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: Raphael has saved and helped Simon and Clary's asses way too many times. Now he's asking for the ass he's saved as payment. But it develops way beyond that.





	What Is Owed

**Author's Note:**

> Would fit in a timeline where Simon and Clary didn't break Camille out, Simon wasn't kicked out by Raphael, and everything is at peace. I'm also assuming some bodily functions of vampires such as breathing and getting goosebumps can still happen.

     Simon entered one of the main parlor rooms of the Hotel Dumort. Raphael was talking to one of the clan members when he saw Simon saunter in. Raphael held up his hand and looked back at his subordinate. "This conversation will have to resume later. I have a more  _pressing_ matter to attend to," Raphael stated. "Please give us some privacy."

     The vampire nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Simon avoided looking at Raphael directly. The man scared him. He was always threatening Simon. Simon still was still working on trusting Raphael since his new boss kidnapped him and essentially ruined his life. But he was surprisingly lenient, for an alleged monster.

     "I am getting tired of using our limited resources on Shadowhunters who work very hard to discriminate against our kind, and a member of a clan who we feed and shelter when it's convenient for him, but never stays long enough to support his fellow vampire brothers and sisters with our own affairs," Raphael lectured.

     "Yes, and I am very sorry, Raphael. The cup is back in safe hands. Everything is going well for the Shadowhunters, and Clary is safe. There should be no more need for you to keep saving me from danger or do any sort of politics on Clary's behalf," Simon said.

     Raphael raised an eyebrow. "And you're ready to live here, learn how to be a vampire, and partake in your fair share of the work?"

     "I still have a mother and a sister I need to look after. I haven't outlived them yet. To them, I'm still their normal, human family," Simon pleaded.

     "So that's a no, then," Raphael responded, his tone getting more tense. He set down his bloody mary on the end table he was standing next to. The solid thud sound of the thick glass being set on the wood cut through the tense air. Raphael slowly stepped towards Simon.

     "I'm willing to compromise. I'll adjust to being a part of this," Simon started moving his hands around in the air, "Downworlder life, but I can't completely abandon the life I've had for the past 18 years."

     "I'm going to need a lot more from you, Simon," Raphael demanded. He was now standing very close to Simon, just slightly hovering the threshold between intimate space and personal space. Simon swallowed hard, his mouth too dry for it to be comfortable. His nerves were racing.

     "What, what d-do you need from me?" Simon asked tensely.

     A devilish smile spread on Raphael's face, exposing his pearly white fangs. "For starters, I figure....since I have personally saved your ass so many times....it belongs to me now."

     "Don't you already own me as your First Advisor to your Interim President of the New York Vampires?" Simon asked.

     "And strangely, I'm not getting what I wanted out of your position," Raphael said before rapidly and firmly grasping Simon's ass, making him yelp, and pulling him closer to his body. Simon quickly placed one hand in between them, just strong enough to push against Raphael and prevent their lips from touching.

     "What are you doing!?" exclaimed Simon.

     "Finally doing something about that tension that's always been between us," Raphael said with a squeeze, his lips now gently hovering above Simon's neck. Simon didn't know vampires could have hot breath, but he felt it, and his goosebumps flared.

     "I'm straight. Very straight. Well, mostly," Simon said as he tried to push Raphael off of him. Raphael placed his other hand on Simon's back, preventing the break.

     "I can work with mostly," Simon teased flirtatiously. "But ultimately, this isn't about what you want. This is about what I am owed. I kept Camille from killing you, I kept Clary from killing you, I kept you fed, and I've saved you both numerous more times, and you both still only use me. Well, this time SImon, I'm using you. Unless you want the vampire alliance to be over and you don't want to be fed anymore."

     "You can't be serious," Simon said.

     "The sooner you comply, the more gentle I'll be on you," Raphael offered. Simon stopped resisting and groaned. Raphael gently grabbed Simon's chin and made the boy face him. "Don't worry, I'm  _very talented._ You'll enjoy yourself. Just pretend that you like me. Make it special for me." Raphael pressed his mouth to Simon's and they kissed tenderly. It caught Simon off guard, and he squirmed, grossed out at the idea, breaking their kiss momentarily. 

     "Come on, Simon," Raphael encouraged. "This is the easiest part. Show me what a great kisser you are."

     Simon took a deep breath and took the initiative to kiss Raphael. He kissed Raphael the same way he would if he ever kissed Clary. Their tongues glided and danced on one another as Raphael slowly rubbed Simon's back, coaxing him into the intimacy. Simon, mostly because he was feeling awkward and didn't know what to do with his hands, placed them on Raphael's hips. Raphael moaned into Simon's mouth before his suave smile broke up their kiss. 

     "I might almost think you're liking this bit," Raphael teased.

     "I'm just doing my job, sir," Simon responded.

     " _Sir"_ Raphael purred, smiling widely at the title. "I could get used to that." Raphael pulled Simon closer and resumed their kissing. Raphael slid his hands down and teased the hemline of Simon's shirt before slowly lifting it, making sure it dragged and skimmed gracefully and gently across Simon's back and over his head. Simon raised his arms up to assist Raphael. He secretly loved when his partners removed his clothing for him. Raphael resumed their making out just for a few moments longer, biting Simon's lip and gently pulling on it as he brought his head back, looking deep into Simon's eyes before letting it go.

     "What do you think of my kissing, knave?" Raphael asked confidently. 

     Simon just looked at his boss, unsure of the words to describe this strange scenario that was developing. "I've...had worse." Raphael raised an eyebrow, expectantly, and Simon knew that he had to admit the truth. "Significantly worse. Like, all of them."

     Raphael smiled and licked his bottom lip. "When you've been around a few centuries, you learn tricks." Raphael slid his hands up Simon's bare torso, feeling every grove. He brought his hands up to Simon's chest and gently massaged his thumbs over the boy's nipples. Simon closed his eyes, taking in the sensation. It felt nice, feeling sexy, feeling wanted, despite the uncomfortable circumstances. 

     Raphael placed his mouth on Simon's neck. He started with kissing it with small, precise kisses, and then the elder got more heated. The kisses were wetter, and his hands started to roam Simon with more need. Raphael licked a stripe on Simon's neck from the clavicle to behind Simon's ear, taking a moment to nip at the lobe. Simon's breath hitched. He wasn't sure if it was the vampire libido or heightened senses, but Simon gave in to the lust. He grabbed Raphael's buttons and tried to undo them without interrupting the pleasure on his neck.

     Simon felt himself being pushed backwards and down into a chair. Raphael climbed on top of Simon, straddling his lap, looking cocky. "I told you that you were going to get into this." Raphael quickly unfastened the rest of his shirt and removed it, throwing it aside, before going back to Simon's neck. He was biting gently and sucking roughly, making Simon moan. Simon was roaming one hand through Raphael's hair and had the other siding down the other man's pants, trying to grab as much ass as he could.

     Raphael slowly hopped off without breaking much mouth contact from Simon's body. Raphael slowly kissed and sucked his way down Simon's chest, stopping to worship Simon's nipples with licks and gentle nibbling before heading down to Simon's crotch. The interim president quickly worked at unfastening Simon's button and fly. Simon lifted his hips up to help Raphael pull off his pants and underwear, exposing his hardened cock. Simon wasn't sure when in this encounter that another man officially gave him a boner, and he was wondering if maybe he wasn't as straight as he thought he was.  
  
     Raphael quickly took Simon into his mouth and began to suck, looking up at Simon's eyes as he did it. Simon moaned and began to comb his fingers through Raphael's jet black hair, twisting and raking. Raphael removed Simon from inside his mouth to run his lips up and down the length of him, licking along the way. "Fuuuuuuuck," Simon whimpered. The sensation of hot breath and cold lips was too much for Simon. Raphael removed his mouth completely and began to stroke his assistant.

     "Do I make you feel good, Simon?" Raphael asked, working his wrist and fingers on Simon's wet cock, watching Simon's face and body hitch and twitch in ecstasy. 

     "Y-yes, Raph-phael," Simon choked out, wincing, trying to fight finishing too quick. "I can't last like this."

     Raphael removed his hand, and Simon sighed with relief. "I'm only granting you mercy because I won' let you cum until I want you to cum, you understand me?"

     "Yes, sir," Simon wheezed out.

     "Good," Simon said as he stood up, unbuttoning his pants. "It's my turn now." He chucked his pants down and stepped out of them, fully erect in his briefs. Simon got up from the chair and immediately sunk to his knees, pressing his mouth against the straining bulge. Simon sucked on Raphael through the fabric and ran his hands up the back of his leader's legs. Raphael stroked Simon's face and rubbed his thumb on the man's cheek. "Show me how loyal you are to the vampire clan, Simon."

     Simon looked up at Raphael and grabbed the hem of Raphael's briefs with his teeth and pulled them down, having to get low to the ground on all fours to do so. He kissed Raphael's leg as he made his way back up to his boss's cock. Simon licked and gently sucked on Raphael's balls momentarily before taking Raphael's dick in his mouth completely. "You really know how to make a man feel worshipped, Simon," Raphael said. Simon smiled slightly, his mouth still full of Raphael. He hummed in pleasure and Raphael closed his eyes and held his head back in bliss. "Fuck, Simon. Hold still."

     Raphael grabbed the back of Simon's head and proceeded to thrust in and out, taking initiative. Simon held still and open for Raphael as he continued to suck and try to make himself pleasurable to Raphael. Raphael started to thrust faster, pulling Simon's head in more. Simon began to occasionally gag, but he stayed strong, taking in all that Raphael would give him. Raphael paused, outside of Simon's mouth to let him regain his breath.

     "Does your mouth want a rest?" Raphael asked cockily. Simon simply responded by nodding his head. "Are you ready for what's next?" Simon nodded again, faintly smiling. He was overcome with lust and curiosity. He was nervous, but excited for Raphael. "Kneel on the chair, stick that pretty ass of yours out."  
  
     Simon slowly stood up and turned to the chair, and set his knees on the seat. He leaned forward and arched his back for Raphael, and felt sort of silly for doing it, but he wanted to obey orders. He felt Raphael's cold hand smack his right cheek and grip it, causing Simon to let out a quiet, soft moan. Raphael pressed himself up against Simon. He felt each half of his ass hug Raphael's cock, having it press up against the crack. Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon and brought his mouth to Simon's neck, kissing him tenderly.

     "Do you feel safe in my arms, Simon?" Raphael asked. His tone was surprisingly warm and honied, unlike the rest of the cocky, dominant, and arrogant vernacular he constantly used when he was ordering Simon around, threatening him, or belittling him. 

     "Do you want me to feel safe?" Simon asked with an authentic concern. He wiggled around from right underneath Raphael, who stood unmoving. They locked eyes and held the stare for what felt like eternity. Simon had never seen Raphael this emotionally vulnerable.

     "Of course I do," Raphael. "That's why I am so concerned with you heading out with Clary all the time. You haven't done much training and you keep putting yourself in dangerous situations. What did you think it was?"

     "I just assumed you were bossy, power hungry, and possessive," Simon replied.

     Raphael grew his infamous cocky smile again. "Well, I definitely want to protect what's mine." Raphael kissed Simon passionately, their hands and arms holding each others bodies intimately, almost afraid to let go of one another. Raphael stepped back and grabbed Simon's legs, lifting them up. Simon laid more on his back to keep himself in position. Raphael kneeled and began to lick around Simon's hole. 

     "Oh my god, Raphael," Simon moaned as he started to touch himself. Raphael took his cue to eat Simon more passionately. He worked his tongue in deeper, tracing patterns and symbols with his tongue. 

     "You taste even better than blood, Simon," Raphael muttered when he pulled away for a moment before burying his face inside of Simon again. 

     "I need you, Raphael. All of you," Simon begged. "I owe you my ass, remember?"

     Raphael chuckled and stood up. "I'm glad you're so eager, Simon. But honestly, I'd rather have your heart."

     Simon looked into Raphael's eyes and smiled a devilish smile. "Let's see how well you do with my ass first, then we'll talk."

     Raphael grinned as a proud mentor would. "You cocky son of a bitch. Alright. You don't know what you're asking for."

     Raphael opened a drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He lubed up his fingers and slid one gently and slowly into Simon. Simon's breath hitched as he adjusted to the pressure.

     "What's the matter? Talk a big game but can't handle one finger?" Raphael teased.

     "I'm just waiting to see when you're going to put in more," Simon retorted.

     Raphael grinned at the response. "As you wish, baby." He slid a second finger into Simon, and the new vampire responded with a low hum in his throat. Raphael worked his fingers in and out, turning and spreading them gently within Simon.  "You ready for the real thing?"

     "Yes, sir," Simon responded. Raphael lubed up his cock generously and pressed the tip against Simon's hole, gently sacking it. "Who's the king around here?"

     "You are, Raphael," Simon responded.

     "Good boy," Raphael replied. Raphael slowly sunk the head into Simon and pushed forward slowly, inch by inch. Simon's hum turned into a low moan which evolved into a full grunt. He tried to take deep breaths to refocus, but was distracted by Raphael cupping his face.

     "I would have been more gentle, but you decided to be cocky, so you're going to take what I give you," Raphael teased.

     Simon groaned, and Raphael slipped his thumb into Simon's mouth. Simon sucked on it gently as Raphael began to move his hips back and forth. Simon's moaning was muffled by Raphael's hand, the other was rubbing Simon's ass. "You have a nice tight ass to match that terrible tight ass personality. I'm going to loosen up both."

     Simon moved his mouth away from Raphael's grip. "I am not uptight," he struggled to say through the urge of moaning his pained pleasures out.

     "Don't lie, SImon," Raphael said, responding with a hard thrust that had Simon scream a little. "It's one of your fundamental charms. Stubborn and persistent, yet, redeemable." Raphael rubbed Simon's back before leaning over SImon, holding him by the chest to pull the two of them closer together. Raphael got his mouth close to Simon's ear, teasingly grazing the tips of his lips over the skin of Simon's. "I hate to admit it, but I do rather enjoy our arguments. I think of it as...oral foreplay." 

     Simon hummed and Raphael moved his hand to one of Simon's nipples and began to play with it. "You challenge me, Simon. You challenge me to be a better leader, a better parliamentarian." Raphael slipped outside of Simon completely, Simon moaning with delight, taking advantage of the opportunity to catch his breath. His legs were weak and shaky, and his ass was sore, but his dick was still hard and generously leaking precum.

     Raphael quickly spun Simon around and pushed him backwards into the chair. Simon groaned, falling with a hard thud from exhaustion. Raphael quickly grabbed SImon's legs and lifted them up onto his shoulders, causing Simon to slide. "Most importantly, Simon. You have challenged me to restrain myself. I've wanted to hate fuck you for so long now, put you in your place, make you my bitch. You came in here all confident, all arrogant, wanting to help the Shadowhunters, all while wearing those stupid tight skinny jeans that flaunted your perfect ass in my face everyday. I've been wanting to sink my teeth into that ass since Camille first brought you here."

     Simon chuckled. "Well I haven't learned much of a lesson yet,... _boss._ " Raphael smiled menacingly and pushed himself back into Simon, making him moan. Raphael started to fuck Simon faster, the sound of him slapping into Simon's ass began to echo within the stone room. Simon began to whimper as if he were in heat, begging for it. 

     "I told you how you make me feel, Simon, Raphael said. "How am I making you feel right now?"

     "Less talking, more fucking," Simon ordered.

     "You're always so demanding, Simon," Raphael said with a cocky smile. 

     Simon smiled back before forcefully kicking Raphael out of him. Raphael, stunned, staggered a few feet backwards. As he finally caught glances with Simon, the teen used his vampire speed to be face to face with the master vamp. Simon's mouth was millimeters away from Raphael's. Simon could hear Raphael's breath hitch from the combination of intimidation and excitement. "You're missing one thing, though," Simon said before slapping Raphael's ass, causing him to moan. Simon lifted Raphael up, spun him around, and quickly carried him to the chair before dropping him. Before Raphael could respond, Simon was already straddling his lap, easing himself down Raphael's shaft. 

     Raphael threw his head back and moaned, but Simon ran his hand along the back of his head and through Raphael's hair before gripping it and making Raphael look at his intense gaze. Simon started to lift himself up and down on Raphael, making his boss moan more. "You just confessed that even though you're in charge around here, I have, and always will, have power over you, Raphael. Yes, it's your dick inside my ass right now, but you're submissive to  _me_. You always give me everything I want, everything I ask for. I'm barely here and you always beg for me to stay with you. I get under your skin way more than you get under mine."

     Raphael couldn't believe what he was hearing. Simon was here dismantling his ego while at the same time, riding the life out of his cock and making him feel amazing. Simon was right, Raphael was stupid for telling Simon everything, all while thinking he had the power. He had half the mind to push Simon off of him, but Simon's tight ass milking his dick while he just lay back and relax was too perfect. 

     "I-I'm gunna, you're gunna make me come," Raphael stuttered out.

     Simon smirked. "Damn right you are, because I'm making you, but not until I say you can." Simon grabbed Raphael's hand and made him run it up his own chest. Raphael bit his bottom lip to try to distract the building sensitivity in his cock. Simon leaned forward and kissed Raphael. Simon was soft about it, nearly romantic. Raphael's heart didn't beat anymore, but he felt as if it would have skipped and fluttered right there. It was a passionate kiss Raphael didn't know he needed, or wanted.

     Simon began to rock his hips back and forth. "Just a little bit longer, _boss_ ," Simon ordered. Raphael moved his hands to Simon's ass and gripped with his strength. Raphael sunk his teeth into Simon's neck to fight the urge. Simon groaned on impact, but then laughed. "I've got you so fucking unraveled. You are  _mine_."

     Raphael removed his teeth from Simon. "Please," he growled."

     "Go ahead," Simon said. Milliseconds after the sentence was finished, Simon found himself, back on the floor, Raphael standing over him. Raphael barely had to touch himself to start coming over Simon's chest, neck, and mouth. Simon tried to sit up, but Raphael pushed him back down with his foot.

     Simon smirked. "Finally get to feel in charge again?"

     Raphael smiled confidently. "I am, and will stay in charge. And you will continue to serve my needs."

     Simon rolled his eyes. He knew he had Raphael beat at his own game. "Whatever you say, boss. Now, do you want _this_?" Simon shook his erect dick. Raphael smiled and knelt down, rubbing his hand up Simon's chest, picking up some of his own cum with his fingers and placing them in Simon's mouth. Simon grimaced at the taste. Raphael gently slapped his hand on Simon's face, cupping it, bringing their eyes together.

     "You can get yourself off. You can get off to the fact that is me dominating you, or you can get off on your little fantasy that you think you're in charge over me; whichever works better for you," Raphael said before slapping Simon two more times and walking off.

     Simon stared at Raphael's ass as he walked away. He chuckled and thought about how next time, Simon would be inside of that ass. He grabbed his dick and began to jack away, plotting on how he was going to dominate Raphael next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I was 70% through this and then I just picked it back up because my draft was going to expire and it developed from non-con to what was going to be romance to a domination power thing. I would love to do sequels to have that all develop more. When those will be out, who know? But let me know what you think! I love reading comments.


End file.
